Losing who you are Clato HG
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: Clove Furnham lifes has just changed for the worst. Her sister dies in the Hunger Games and then she is forced to marry the Victor. She doesn't even know who she is anymore. Dealing with betrothel is the worst. Especially when your betrothed didn't save your sister. Can things ever get better? Discalimer: all rights go to Suzanne Collins.I don't own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Clove Isabelle Furnham and I am 15 years old. I have long, dark hair that goes to my waist. If it was any darker it would be black! I have chocolate coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin. I am only 5'4 but I am strong. I have been training for the Hunger Games since before I could walk, crawl or speak. I throw knives. I am the most feared girl in district 2 and one of the most feared people in 2 overall. My Dad is rather tall and is a stone mason. It was that or become a peacekeeper but they hadn't any vacancies and he hadn't got the right qualifications. He was a spear thrower my Dad. To be a peacekeeper you must do sword,gun, hand to hand, wrestling and a special training course. My Dad has a short temper and I seem to annoy him. This usually ends in tears, slaps and hurt. My mum was a knife thrower like me. She is short like me. She doesn't stand up to Dad. She's too scared. I had an older sister called Callie but since she was 18 she volunteered. She was a spearer and Dads favourite but she was killed by 11 when she was about to kill victor of her Hunger Games was Cato Ludwig. He couldn't save my sister. For some reason Mum and Dad always liked him even though he didn't save her they blame me. Why? I honestly don't know. Cato comes back today from the victory tour. My parents insist that we go and congratulate him but I don't want to. He _practically_ killed my sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I check my alarm. **7:36am.** Oh gosh. We leave at 8!I rush out of bed and get in the shower. Cold water cascades down my body and I clench my jaw. Hot water is one of the things we can't afford anymore. Seeing as Dad forbids Mum to work and we don't get Callie's weekend job money and I'm too young to work we are a bit short on cash. I wash my hair with the vile smelling cheap green gloop that is supposedly shampoo. I dry myself and dress in the outfit that my mother chose. I was given strict instructions on what to wear today. I dress in a white ruffled blouse with green flowers on and a black pleated skirt that goes to just above my knees. I wear long white socks and black slip on shoes. I brush my hair and try to tame the after wash frizz. I put on some foundation, a natural eye shadow, blush, mascara, and a pale pink lipstick. I look in my hand mirror. I look girly and innocent. I look weak. I scowl and fold my arms. That's better. I walk downstairs and grab a stale loaf of bed. All we can afford. My parents come in.

"Clove. For once you actually look _decent."_ My father says. I scowl and he knits his eyebrows together. "Don't ruin this Clove like you ruin everything else. For once in your life put on a smile, walk a liitle straighter and make a good impression. Is that to much to ask?"His face is red and his fists clench.

"Yes Father." I say.I stand up a little taller and put on the biggest smile i can manage but then, that's not very big.

"Good." Father growls " Now let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

We walk to the Justice Hall were Cato will make his first appearence. It's quite a long walk seeing as we live in the poorer area of 2. We stand in the heat waiting for the latest victor to show up. After what seems like forever Cato _finally_ appears.

"Introducing Cato Ludwig. The victor of the 74th Hunger Games!" The Head Peacekeeper announces.

Cato has a tanned appearence from the raging sun at the end of the games. His blonde hair is ruffleed and messy. he wears denim jeans and a red top. He waves and plays the crowd. I roll my eyes. Nothings changed. He's still the cocky, show off from the training centre. Cato mingles with nearly everyone and seems to speak to every member of district 2. Even though i'm suprised when he comes over to us.

"Cato. you look well." what does it matter. My parents love him.I'm sure they still would if _he'd_ murdered Callie.

"Yes. I am but i'm worried about you. Are you doing OK? I'm _really_ sorry that i could'nt save Callie."

"We're fine. Arent we honey? Fine fine fine." My father says quickly.

"Anyway. I'd like to talk to you about something sir. Can you please come with me to a more quiet area sir?"Cato asks. Is he gonna do something to my father? My Dad follows him away wait for about 20 minutes and then father returns in a strangly cheerful the walk home he tells me how much he loves me and how i'm the best daughter ever. Somethings we get home im told to go up to my room. I hear my father telling my other something. Then for the first time ever i think i hear my mum stand up to dad. To support this obsurd idea i hear the sound of a hand on a face.a slap. Then i go downstair and hear.

"Isn't it great!?"

"Truly wonderfuyl!" But the last part sounds forced. What's going on? I knock on the door and walk in. My parents are sitting on the mum cradles a red cheek and my father owns the bggest, cheesiest smile in the world.

"Clove! Come here!We have something exciting to tell you!" My father beams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm sorry that they've been short so far but they will get longer. I was half way through writing this chapter but then it deleted itself and i'm having to rewrite it. Sorry if it means that it's shorter.**

 **chapter 3**

I sit down nervously infront of my parents. Anything that makes Dad this happy is bad. Anything that involves Dad needing to talk to me is bad. Anything that means my mother will stand up to my father and get slapped for it is bad. So basically I feel like i'm in a bad situation. Help. Please.

"Clove. As you know me and Mr Ludwig had a private invitation earlier." I gulp. Dad's being formal and if that is the reason for his happiness then i'm in trouble with a capitol T.

"Yes father." I say. Best to stay on good terms for as long as I can.

"Well Mr Ludwig had a proposal. Literally." I raise my eye brow. Did he propose to Dad? Is he gay? "He feels so bad about not being able to save Callie," I wince at her name. "Well, seeing our current situation we have come to the conclusion that we're in trouble. I get a bad pay for the back-braking work I do and your mothers so hopeless that she can't even get a job! Without your sisters money we're not making it. So Cato has said that he'll marry you. You're live a life of luxury in Victors Village and he says he'll pay for us to live like us 2's were supposed to do. We all come out well off." I think my breath snags. Did he say _me marry Cato_? Is he crazy. And of course he'll end up well.

Just then there's a knock at the door. Seeing as we had to sell the lock, seeing as the only _slightly_ valuable thing is our lives, the person enters at the word. And of course to improve matters it's Cato.

"Ah,hello Cato. I was just informing Clove of our agreement." He smirks and I glare at him.

"Good." Cato responds.

"You can't make me." I say "You can't force me to marry him. I won't." My father turns red and Cato glares.

" **CLOVE ISABELLE FURNHAM YOU WILL MARRY CATO AND BE A GOOD OBEDIENT WIFE AND GIVE HIM KIDS AND YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING YOU ARE TOLD YOU WILLNOT RETALIATE AND YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ARE WE CLEAR?"** My father yells, panting for breath.

" **No!"** I yell " **You can't force me. i won't. i don't know why you bothered to have a second kid. You never loved me, Callie was ALWAYS your favourite. You hate me. And do you know what? I. HATE. YOU. "** i feel a sharp, soaring pain in my cheek and grab the wall for support. I take sharp, intakes of breath and feel tears in my eyes. But i don't let them fall.

" **YOU DUMB, RUDE, IGNORANT, COW."** screamsmy father " **TAKE HER CATO, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HEDR UNTIL SHE'S IN A WHITE DRESS, WALKING DOWN AN ISLE, DOING. AS. SHE'S. TOLD."** my father seems furious and as i still feel weak from the slap and the news is starting to sink in i don't, can't _fight,_ when a hand tightly clasps around my wrist and leads me away from the house. Only when i'm outside do i find the strength to rip myself away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cato yells.

"Getting as far away from you as i can." i reply. he tries to grab me but i get out of the way.

"Get here now Clove or things are going to get bad for you." He growls.

"And they already didn't?" i shoot back. He gets really annoyed and manages to take me off guard and get me so he's carrying me over a sholder.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I kick, punch, scream and bite but he won't.

 _"I've just won the Hunger Games Clove._ You're not getting away."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : So sorry about updating but i'd got halfway through when it deleted it. Then it deleted the finished copy that i'd rewritten. I'm aware that there are loads of mistakes in chapter 2 but I've corrected them now.**

 **Chapter 4**

Cato strolls over to Victors Village with me strung over his sholder. He walks over to a newer looking house and unlocks the door. He literally throws me inside and then relocks the door behind him. I rub my head and wipe the imaginary dirt from my outfit. I glare at Cato and he smirks.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Clover?" I narrow my eyes.

"Neither have you." I hiss and he actually laughs at me! He strolls off and leaves me standing in this huge house by myself. I aimlessly walk around until I get to a room with a grand piano in it. A beautiful thing. I sit down on the stall and lift up the lid. I forget about Cato and test the tune. Perfect. I'd expect nothing less. I begin to play and get lost in the melody. When I finish I hear clapping and turn around to see Cato standing in the doorway. He laughs.

"Nice playing pipsqueak, didn't think you'd know how to play." He muses.

"Well I do." I shoot. He rolls his eyes.

"Your parents are bringing your stuff round soon." On que a doorbell echoes through the house and I follow Cato to the door. There stands my parents. I huff and turn away and hear my father mumbling profanities at me. Soon theres footsteps and my fathers voice fills the now empty room. Thought I heard people leaving.

"You think your so clever don't you Clove." I clench my jaw "Turn around and look at me Clove" I don't move "LOOK AT ME!" He grabs my head and jerks it so i'm looking in his raging eyes.

"You're going to do as your told now aren't you Clove?!" I nod my head slightly. "Good."

"You do know he only asked me to marry him because he pities us." I say. We both seem surprised by my sudden outburst. Ahand slaps my face and I clutch it.

"No Clove, he doesn't. Hes been asking to marry you for nearly a year." I feel shocked. Is he lying or telling the truth? He releases my head just as mother and Cato enter. Theres a brief conversation that I miss as I subdue in thought. I finally snap out of it when the door slams shut and my freedom disappears with it.

 **AN: I know it's a rubbish chapter but it kept deleting and I was honestly ready to throw my laptop out of the window, no jokes! Cmment on your thoughts and what you want to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I glance around and catch Cato looking at me. I turn away to hide the blush that's creeping onto my face. He walks over and roughly grabs my wrist. I flinch at the sudden pressure but know that he's unfortunotley just the weeniest teeniest bit stronger than me. He pulls me along to a kitchenlike room and pushes me onto a seat. I glare at him and he smirks.

"You seemed to have grasped the idea that doing what _I_ want is best. I _did_ just win the Hunger Games and _I am_ stronger than you." I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. Gawd, he is really annoying. He gets 2 bowls of pasta from the oven (When he had time to get this ready, i do not know) and prepares it. He sits down opposite me and cocks his head as if taking all of me in. It is really weird and kind of creepy. He begins to eat but i look reproachfully at the food. The smell is so good and it looks delicious but how do i know that it isn't poisoned? Cato notices the lack of food being eaten and sighs. He just watches me and it's uncomfortable.

"Eat." He says simply. I shake my head. Nothing he's made am i going to eat. He stands up and bangs his fist on the table. "Eat!" I wince at his tone but i still won't eat it. I am hungry and it does look nice but if he wants me to eat it then i won't.

"I'm not hungry." I say and his face clenches.

"You're hungry." He says seriously. "You probably had a slice of bread each day. No wonder your so small. You're withering away Clove! Just eat something." I cross my arms and an eyebrow is raised at me. I stand up and walk towards the door but before i've made it there hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. I kick and scream but all he does is laugh.I growl in frustration. He sits me back down and peirces a piece of pasta. He offers me the fork.

"Now Clover, are you gonna eat or do i have to feed you like a baby?" I turn my head away. I AM NOT giving into him. "Fine." He sighs and tries to force some food into my mouth. I shut my mouth tightly. "Clover, just eat the freaking pasta!" I try to turn away but he grabs my head. "You had your chance." He says and grabs my nose, cutting off the oxygen supply. I manage to hold out for a couple of minutes. My lungs burn for air and my eyes water. I try to hold back my shaking, slightly unsucsessfully. But soon, on the brink of dying, it seems like i open my mouth and gasp for air. I grab hold of the table and breath shakily trying to get it back to normal. Cato waits a bit, just watching and then jams the pasta into my mouth when i'm least expecting it.

"Just eat it Clover." Cato says and gives me a look that says ' i can see through your I'm not hungry act and if you don't eat the damned pasta yourself i'm gonna force it down your throat.' All nice and cheery things. The taste fills my mouth and it _does_ taste amazing. I eventually give up and eat it, much to Cato's delight. He spears another bit and offers it to me. I take it and before i know it all of it's gone.

"Ha. I _told_ you that you were hungry." I roll my eyes at him. He is so immature! He then leads me upstairs , much to my protest and leads me to a _bedroom_ with a large, _double_ bed and my box of things. I feel Cato's eyes burning into me as i hesitantly go over to the box. I look at it. It contains nearly all of my few belongings. I pick up a photo of me and Callie when i was 9 and she was 12. I feel tears come to my eyes and i wipe them away quickly, in disgust. I feel a hand on my sholder and i gulp.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't touch me." I growl through my teeth and "jerk myself forward, away from him. I chuck the photo, slightly carelessly into the box again.

"Clove..." Cato begins helplessly. "I'm trying here. Can you stop being such a jerk." I spin around and glare at him.

"I'm being a jerk? You're the one who'd never spoken to me and then all of a sudden we're getting married?! I don't even know what's going on." I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands in desperation.

"Clove, I love you. Why can't you see that?" I stare at him. My fathers words come back.

' _he's been asking to marry you for nearly a year'_

I try my best to stop myself from crying but a tear or two escape my eyes, much to my horror. Cato sits down on the bed beside me and, using his thumb, wipes away my tears. This is what Callie used to do when I cried. Callie. More tears run down my face although I try to stop them. Cato wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to his chest. He really _is_ well built.

"I know it's a lot to take in Clove. I know your lifes been rubbish. I know it must have been horrible being hit by your Dad. I know it must be destroying you having lost Callie. I know you probably feel hurt and confused and angry.I know I've been completley confusing. And I know that I love you Clove. Just let me love you Clove. Please" I don't know what to think anymore. Everything rushes through my head and before I can register what I'm doing, I'm clinging to Cato, sobbing my heart out. He holds me to him and kisses my head. Eventually I stop crying and feel weak and pathetic. What had I just done? I pull away and wipe my face, before standing up hurriedly and walking away. I hear Cato following me and I inwardly sigh. Cato. What was going on with him? One minute hes throwing me around and almost killing me the next he loves me. What IS he playing at? I wrap my arms around myself protectively.

"Clove..." Cato starts "I'm sorry for how I've been isn't fair to you at all. I know it's all a lot but trust me when I say that I love you." He's behind me now and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He rests his chin on my head but not so that it hurt. I sniffle and know that right now I seem weak. Thats how I feel.

"If you think you're weak, your not. Your the strongest person I know." Is he physic?! "You tired?" I nod slightly. He lets go of me and in a moment he's back with my PJ's. A red top of Callie's that was two big and some shorts that just stopped being worn. I go to the bathroom to change. I look at myself in the mirror. The girl I see is not me. She's scared. She's crying. She's weak. I change quickly and brush my hair. I stare at myself in the mirror and tell myself to calm down. theres a knock and Cato walks in. He takes me hand and I flinch slightly. He sighs slightly, sadly and leads me into the bedroom. Thats when I realise. We're sharing. I breath carefully, in case I forget. Cato climbs in casually and I stand there not really wanting to join him. He looks at me.

"Come on Clove, I don't bite." I raise my eyebrow.

"What about district 7?"

"Excluding district 7." He says. He'd been sent a note by his mentor, telling him to seem more animalistic so he practically ate the poor district 7 sighs again and climbs out of the bed. he walks over to me and I chew my bottom lip. He picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bed. He lays me in it, gets in himself again and wraps his arms around me. I feel uncomfortable. It just feels weird. i really wish I knew what was going on. I don't know why but a few tears fall down my face and the room feels cold. Cato holds me closer to him and kisses away my tears. It feels strange, having another person touching me, especially with their pulls up the covers tighter and with in a few minutes of getting in Cato starts snoring lightly. I wonder what he'd do if I ran away. I wait for about an hour before untangling him from me and carefully climbing out. I think I hear his breathing change so I grab a knife and coat and run downstairs. When I get to the door it takes a good 5 minutes to open the lock due to my lack of experience.

"Clove?" I hear and run out of the door. Where will I run? This was a stupid idea. I go to the outskirts of 2 and scale a smaller mountain. Its a pretty good achievement without equipment and in the pitch black.I sit there and run a hand through my hair. How did life get so complicated? I hear shouting and lights from the centre of the city. Please don't be cato trying to find me. I don't want to go back, I don't know if I even want to stay alive anymore. I wipe away the tears I didn't know had fallen. I sit at the top of the mountain. About an hour or 2 later a small gaggle of men appear.

"She was last seen coming this way, we'll be rich with the reward." I inwardly groan. Damn you Cato.

"Do you think she climbed a mountain?" another asked.

"It's too dark." The first concluded.

"Did something just move up there?" A third asks and the leader holds up a lantern that illuminates me.

"We're gonna be rich!" One sings. they come forward. One grabs my hair, another my wrist and the last my leg. While I'm fighting they get out some rope. they tie up my wrists and ankles so that I can't escape.

"What he want with this squirt anyway?" The first one asks as the other two drag me along to the justice building. My knifes in my shoe so I can't get to it. the others shrug. It takes about 20 minutes to get there but when we do some other small groups of people are standing about worriedly.  
"Ring the bell!" someone calls and the loud noise sounds out. People begin to gather roud as I kick and scream,etc. More people hold me down and someone gags me. Theres a noise and disturbance somewhere in the crowd. My father storms over to me and hits me round the head, hard.

"YOU STUPID, DIM WITTED, IGNORANT COW!" Screams my father. He kicks my shoulder. "You just said goodbye to any freedom that you still had, young lady. Do you hear me. that was the FINAL straw." He kicks me hard a good couple of times in the places that'll hurt the most. Then he punches me in the face.

"Their here!" Someone calls and on que Cato storms through the crowd.

"Is she here?" Cato shouts, anger and worry evident in his voice.

"Here." the guy says. "But hand the cash over first." He throws a bag of cash to the storms over and pushes my father out of the way. He brings a palm down on my face and I cry out in pain. My fathers done worse but maybe this is because this isn't my father, it's Cato.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" screams Cato. He throws off the rope and gag and drags me off to Victors Village.A crowd of people follow, hoping they'll be able to hear my punishment threw the walls. They make me feel sick. I do actually feel sick. What _is_ he going to do to me. Tears stream down my face. He opens the door and like when I first came in I'm thrown to the ground. He locks the door and turns to me. He's seething. I tell myself to calm down. The worst he can do is hit me right? And I've been hit a lot in my short life. He picks me up by the throat, practically strangling me and throws me up against the wall. His icy blue eyes have turned green from anger.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY?" He screams and tears run down my face "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME AND YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR JUST A GIRL, YOU DON'T MATTER." I breath heavily and feel more tears splashing down my cheeks. He slaps me again. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A LOT MORE TO CRY ABOUT, TRUST ME." I take gulp and try to stop more tears flowing. "YOU WORRIED ME SICK. I THOUGHT SOMEONE MIGHT'VE ABDUCTED YOU. YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH. YOU'RE SO STUPID CLOVE. DO YOU HEAR ME. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT." I feel more tears fall. I'm suddenly hit with a new pain in the chest. I jut left, after how we'd both acted that night. I was in the wrong. I deserved every word.

"I'm sorry." I whisper hoarsely "Go on, hit me. I deserve it." I'm met with another slap.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. BUT YOU'RE RIGHT ON SOMETHING. YOU DO DESERVE IT." he hits me again and then throws me to the floor. He kicks me,punches me, hits me, scratches me. Anything that would cause me pain he does. He does all of this for about an hour or 2. Everywhere hurts. He stands up and rakes a hand through his hair. I curl up on the floor and bite my hand to stop my sobs echoing through the house. Cato groans and turns back to face me. his eyes have returned to their normal ice blue. he looks at me. The cuts, already forming bruises, everything. I turn away from him and brace myself for another hit. My eyes scrunch up and I breath heavily.

"What have I done?" I hear. I cautiously look at him to see tears stinging his eyes. "Oh my god, what have I done to you?!" HE rakes a hand through his hair again and a few tears slip from his eyes. He wipes them away angrily. "I'm so sorry Clove." He walks over to me cautiously and gets down on the floor beside me. he runs his hands over every inch of visable flesh. More tears leak from his eyes especially when I tense up at his touch.

"What have I done?" He says sadly, looking at my broken figure on the floor.

"I ... I des...deserved ...it." I stutter. He looks at me with his tear filled eyes and shakes his head.

"No one deserves this. I can't believe that ...I did _that_ to _you_." More tears fall from his eyes. I can't stand it. He stands up shakily and looks at me nervously. "Can you stand up." I get into a sitting position, wincing in pain as little as possible not wanting to make Cato feel bad, I'd deserved it. I try to stand up and end up falling back. Cato catches me before I hit the ground. More tears run down his face. He pulls me up into a standing position. He looks at me and I can't stand it anymore. I clutch his waist and burst into tears. It's like earlier as I sob into his chest. He cries too. he holds me close to him.

"When I get like that get as far away from me as possible." Cato says. I dare to look up at him. "I can't believe I did this to you." He cries. I hold onto to him tightly and he gets me carefully and lifts me into a bridal style lift. He carries me upstairs and places me on the bed. I try to sit up but end up falling back again.

"Please just stay still. if you injured yourself anymore..." Cato trails off raking his hand through his hair. He goes to the bathroom and gets a medical kit. He cleans me up and then tucks me up before getting in himself. I feel cold and I notice that Cato's distanced himself from me. I feel terrible. I manage to slide over a bit and snuggle into his chest. He seems shocked but after a while places an arm around me protectively and pulls me closer to him. I fall asleep almost instantly. he makes me feel so safe. I honestly don't know or understand what happened today.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up I realise that Cato isn't there. It did take me a moment to remember everything first. I manage to haul myself out of bed and I toddle downstairs curiously.

"Cato." I call out meekly. I walk into the kitchen and he's there cooking. I giggle at the sight of him in a very obviously girls apron.

"Hello Gorgeous," He greets.

"What are you doing?" I call out sleepily.

"Making breakfast. I felt REALLY bad about yesterday so I wanted to make it up to you." He says. "Go back upstairs, you can eat it in bed." I yawn and nod in agreement. I go upstairs and lay back in the bed. It doesn't feel right. So much space for such a small person. Eventually Cato comes back with a breakfast of bacon,eggs,sausages and hash browns.

"Woah!" I marvel. "It looks delicious!" He chuckles.

"Thanks Clover." He hands me a place that I immediately tuck into. Then he sets down his plate on the bedside table and climbs in next to me. He eats his and when we're both finished he holds me to his chest.

"I love you Clover." He smiles as he strokes my hair. I snuggle into him. He runs his hands across my cheek and I blush slightly. I lazily look over at the clock and sit up with a start.

"Cato, I'm late for training." I explain.

"Do you have to go?" Cato whines.

"Yes, Cato." I sigh.

"OK then." he says dedicatedly"Get ready and we can go over."

" _we_?" I ask.

"Yes we, I'm not letting you out of my sight after last night. You better not ever do that again, understand?!" I nod nervously. He hugs me tightly "I'm just glad your safe." He goes to get ready and I change into my training jumpsuit. I put my hair in a ponytail. Cato and I walk to training and I try to hide the blush that's creeping onto my face.

"What's wrong Princess?" Cato asks. I really hate these nicknames.

"People keep looking at us." I reply awkwardly.

"Lets give them something to look at then." Cato says simply, intertwining our hands together. I start to pull away but the look he gives me makes me stop. The looks people give me make me blush red. Some awe,hatred,shock,it varies. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. When we get in everyone stops and stares at us. Lyme, the head trainer gives me this look that makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong.

"Your late Furnham." Lyme says and I feel tiny under his gaze "And you don't come here anymore Ludwig." He spits. Cato raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him, I'll speak to him." He says and kisses me on the cheek and I turn bright red. He walks off towards Lyme and I go to the knives. I sigh at the relaxing feel of a blade in my hands. I relax myself and then start throwing them incredibly well. At lunch a gaggle of popular girls come over to me.

"Leave Cato alone Clove, you don't deserve someone like him. You are worthless. You'll never matter. He doesn't even like you that way. He just wants to sleep with you and then he'll move on." I don't know why this hurts me but of course Cato comes bounding over. He looks annoyed at the girls. They've been bullying me since I was 5 years old.

"Are these girls bothering you Clover?" Cato asks a he drapes an arm over my shoulders. The girls all seem agitated but the leader.

"What are you doing with someone like her Cato? You deserve someone so much better than that low life scum. Someone like me." She flirtatiously flicked her hair and winked "She's worthless Cato, she's a nobody. And she always will be. You just want to sleep with her, don't you Cato and then you'll move onto someone worthwhile." I glare at her but somehow her words really got deep in me. Cato punches the girl in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU SNOBBY COW. I LOVE CLOVE AND SHE IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU COULD EVER BE. SHE'S SMART, BEAUTIFUL,FUNNY. DAMNED, SHE'S THE BEST GIRL THAT I'VE EVER MET. SHE'S DIFFERENT AND SPECIAL AND YOUR ALL SAD NOBODYS.I . LOVE. CLOVE." and as if to prove it he grabbed my face and kissed me. ON THE LIPS! It went on for about 10 seconds before he draws away smirking. "Come on Clove." He takes my hand and leads me out of the training centre.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly. I smile slightly at him.

"I'm fine Cato." I say "Honestly."

"It's because I kissed you isn't it." Cato says raking a hand through his hair "I thought it would work better. Sorry."

"no, it's fine." I say quickly. I'd kind of liked the kiss. It was soft and romantic yet needy and passionate as well.

"What did Lyme say." I ask, eager to change the subject.

"he's fine with it, us and me coming to training, although he'd like me to help out with the swords a bit." I nod in agreement. I don't know how I feel about all of this. Him kissing me, holding me, we're going to be married. It's just hard to take in.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know that I'm portraying Clove a lot weaker than you think about her but she's been abused for years, physically and mentally, her sister just died and she's been told that she's being married off to some guy that she barely knows. So it's probably effected her a bit. She also seems to have gathered that Cato is stronger than her and has anger issues so is trying to stay on his good side... if there is one.**

When we get back to _Cato's_ house I sit down on the couch. Everywhere's starting to ache and hurt from yesterday. I moan in pain and Cato looks at me sadly. I forgot I was trying not to make him feel bad. If Cato hadn't shown up when he did though I'd be a lot worse off. I shudder at the thought and at that moment Cato walks off upstairs. I sit by myself for a bit and hiss in agony. I guess I was so wound up in training and everything that the pain just slowly crept in. About 10 minutes later Cato comes back downstairs. He looks at me and hurt for me and anger for himself is evident on his face. I turn away and try to hide the pain and blush.

"I ran you a bath. It should help with the pain." Cato says. I nod slightly and fall backwards onto the back of the couch sleepily. Cato walks over to me. He raps his strong arms around me and lifts me up. I'm about to object but I feel safe in his arms and I _do_ hurt. He carries me upstairs and places me on the floor gently.

"I gather you can undress yourself or do you need me to help you with that?" I swat at his arm and roll my eyes. Still cocky ol' Cato. He walks out and only once I feel the click of the door shutting do I strip down and climb into the hot water. Hot water. I do slowly begin to feel better and I nearly drift off to sleep. When I finally get out, I dry myself off and get changed into my PJ's. When I walk out Cato's waiting. He walks over to the door and gets me a robe.

"You'll start to feel cold otherwise." He says and I give him a quick small smile.

"Thank you." And he knows this is for today. He picks me up gently, so not to hurt me and puts me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I wine and he laughs.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when your angry?" I growl and he laughs. He walks downstairs with me and places me on the couch. He chuckles at my expression and I narrow my eyes.

"You're priceless Clove, did you know that?" He laughs.

"Obviously not to my parents." I mutter to myself but Cato somehow hears.

"Clove, just shut up." He says surprisingly angry.I feel slightly scared at his sudden change of heart. I gulp slightly and feel even smaller than I usually do.

"Sorry Clover, you're amazing OK? I meant every word that I said to those girls." He says softer. I nod slightly but still feel wary of him.

"Your parents are coming over any time now. Your Dad wanted to speak to you about last night." He says instantly and I feel nervous. Dear god, whats Dad gonna do to me?

"I'm going to get changed." I say and walk to the bedroom where I put on some jeans and a green long sleeved top. I put my hair in a ponytail again because I'd taken it out in the bath. I walk over to where the box has been abandoned on the floor except from when I've taken out clothes. I go through my stuff. There isn't much. The photo of me and Callie, my clothes and PJ's, my small collection of make-up, a locket and my knives. I sit down on the floor with the stuff laid out around me. All I have left of a life I'm trying to grip onto but want to forget. I just sit there and look at them. I hear footsteps and Cato walks in. He sees me with my things and his emotionless expression turns softer.

"Clove..." He trails off. I blush and lean back so my back rests on the bed. He walks over to me and takes my hand. "It's alright to be sad Clove. That's normal , I suppose." I blush even more at the feeling of his hand in mine. It feels... _right_." Then the doorbell sounds and I tense. Cato, still with his hand in mine, stands up. I don't move. I can't. My breath quickens and Cato tugs lightly on my hand. I bite my bottom lip as Cato tugs impatiently on my hand.

"Clove." He growls. He only uses my name instead of Clover or whatever when he's angry or feeling sad. "Move it." I hesitantly get up and he drags me downstairs. Just before we reach the door I pull away from his grip.

"Cato, I'm scared." He takes my hand again firmly.

"well then, you shouldn't have run off." he says and opens the door. My parents are standing there waiting. My dads eyes narrow at me and I bite my bottom lip.

"Clove." My Dad hisses "What _were_ you thinking?" I gulp and within seconds he's pinned me up against the wall. "Did you punish her Cato or do I need to do it myself?"

"I did, last night." Cato says and I see regret flash through his eyes. My dad pulls up my sleeves and smirks at the bruises that I hadn't been brave enough to look at.

"Good job." My Father muses "But now it's my turn." I gulp in panic and see worry plastered on his face. My Dad presses his thumb on a particularly big bruise. I hiss in pain and watch a smirk form on my Fathers face. My father punches me in the face and I clench my jaw to stop myself from screaming in pain. Don't let him break you, I think to myself. I brace myself, my father has constant energy when it comes to beating me so I expect he'll hurt me for a while. I'm thrown to the floor and my father stamps on my back. I breath heavily and tell myself to try and find the darkness. It's usually better that way. He kicks me and Cato yells out.

"Just stop." He says.

"She's my daughter, I'll do what I want to her. She deserves to be punished. She belongs to me and until you marry her. And I can always take it back." Cato growls slightly but doesn't back off.

"i'll remind you _sir_ that I am a victor. And victors get what they want. If I want Clove, then I get her. I could have you arrested for trying to deny me." my father pales. He walks over to the door. He likes being in control so he's probably resisting punching Cato in the face.

"Remember the planning starts tomorrow." He says and leads my mother out. I shakily stand up and Cato rushes over to me.

"I'm fine." I spit and he's obviously angered by my response.

"Sorry for saving you from your Dad." He growls.

"I didn't need saving, It's nothing I haven't delt with before."I hiss.

"That's the problem Clove. Why don't you fight back? You just _let_ him hit you!" I feel anger rise up in my chest.

"Do you think I've not _tried_? I worked out a long time ago that fightig back made it worse." I spit tears filling my eyes.

"Clove, that's not what I meant." Cato replies.

"Really? That's kind of what it sounded like." I retort, placing my hands on my hips. Cato rakes a hand through his hair and I scoff."Thought so." i start to walk off but Cato roughly grabs my wrist, making me wince.

"Now you listen to me Clove." Cato starts angrily "You're going to do as your told or else you can't hold me responsible for anything I do to you." I tug my wrist away.

"You're just like my Dad." I scream and run off. Cato comes storming after me. He grabs my waist and hauls me up over his shoulder.

"You got a chance Clover. I warned you." he growls and walks into the living room. he throws me onto the couch and sits down next to me. He holds me down as i try, to no avail to escape. He turns on the TV and it's showing Cato's greatest moments. He begins to fast forward and stops it at the feast.

I watch as the red head grabs her bag and runs into the forrest. I catch a climpse of blonde running after it. I know what he intends to do. I'm hoping he won't though.

"Cato." I whisper "Please." He has me in a position where I can't move, especially my head. I'm stuck looking at the TV.

 _District 12 rushes over to the cornacopia. A spear appears and collides with her forehead. A deep gash begins seeping blood into her eyes but she's still alive. Then Callie appears, carrying an armful of spears._

Callie. Tears prick my eyes.

"Cato, please." I beg but he glares at me, his eyes on fire.

 _12 somehow manages to sit up and fire an arrow. the blood clouds her vision and the arrow hits Callie in the arm. She hisses an pulls it out, throwing it to the floor. She charges at 12 and they wrestle until callie pins 12 to the ground._

Callie starts talking in here sassy, confident way. My eyes cloud with tears. I let out a whimper and am met with an elbow in the ribs.

 _"Where's Loverboy? Oh I see, you were gonna help him right. Too bad you couldn't save your friend. What was her name? Rue. Well we killed her and now we're gonna kill you too."_

I shut my eyes but Cato holds a hand to my throat.

"watch it or i'll strangle you!" He roars and i timidly open my eyes.

 _Callie's thrown up against the Cornacopia by 11._

 _"Did you kill her? Did you kill Rue?" He roars._

 _"No, no, it wasn't me, I swear." My sister pleads, already crumbling._

 _"I heard you. You killed her. You slice her up like you were gonna do to this girl here too?" He says and Callie holds her head back._

 _"CATO! CATO!"._

I feel tears begin to fall down my face. How could he do this to me. He says he loves me but how can I trust him?

"Watch it." Cato growls.

"I can't." I plead.

"Watch it!" He yells and twists my head so I can't look away.

 _Callies head is thumped hard onto the Cornacopia and on the 2nd time theres a terrifying crunch. 11 drops her to the ground a she begins to die before my eyes. 11 runs off and leaves 12 who also runs off. Cato appears moments later and panic fills his eyes as he sees her._

 _"Callie, Callie you've got to stay with me. Please callie, you can't die." He begs as she cllutches his hand._

 _"Cato." She croaks._

 _"Yes, callie I'm here. you've got to stay with me." He pleads. She shakes her head slightly but winces in pain._

 _"I can't." She says and her eyelids begin to droop._

 _"Callie, please. Hang in there. We're both going home remember."_

 _"No Cato, you are."_

 _"You cant give up Callie. Think of Clove, your life in 2." Her eyes almost completely snap open at the mention of my name. She grips his hand with amazing strength._

 _"Cato, I know you love her. You have to look after her for me. You have to promise me. You have to protect her from Dad and keep her safe. Promise me Cato."_

 _"I promise Callie. You're right, I do love her. And we're both going home to look after her and keep her safe."_

 _"No Cato, you are." Her eyes close and her hand falls from his._

 _"I promise."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"I promise"_

With that the scene finishes and Cato turns the TV off. He turns back to face me and I see that the fire in his eyes has decreased but is still there. Tears stream down my face. How could he? He says he loves me and then he does that! Who makes someone they love watch their own sister die?!

"Why?" I ask "Why did you make me watch that?" I look up at him through the tears that continue to fall, much to my distaste. Cato's look softens slightly.

"I needed you to see it." He states "Your own sister could see how much I love you. I promised her that I'd love you and protect you and I will."

"I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself." Cato laughs.

"Really? You kind of needed me to step in when your Dad was here, Didn't you?!" I glare at him and he laughs again. "I'm always right Clover." I turn my gaze away and wipe my cheeks and eyes.

"I'm sorry Clover. I just needed you to see it." I cautiously turn around to face him again and find that his eyes are soft and gentle. You can work anything out from Cato, by looking at his eyes. He takes a hand and uses it to caress my cheek. I feel a few more tears trickle out of my eyes and Cato kisses them away. The feeling of his warm, soft lips on my face is rather weird but at that moment in time it was a shard of comfort in a whirlwind of hurt. He holds me to his chest and a strangled sob escapes my lips followed by hot, fat tears that dribble down my face. He whispers soothing things to me and kissing the top of my head. His large but gentle hands carefully wipe away the tears from my face.

"Are you tired?" Cato asks and I just nod. He picks me up in his arms and carries me, bridal to the bedroom. He softly lays me down onto the bed and I snuggle into the warmth of the bed.

"Clover, you need to get dressed." Cato laughs.

"I don't want to." I whine.

"Well, if you _wanted_ me to do it for you, all you had to do was ask." I sit up instantly.

" _WHAT!_ " I screech and Cato laughs even more. I grumpily get changed and look at myself in the mirror. The girl I see looks broken. I _feel_ broken. It makes me feel so weak and pathetic. Before I know what I'm doing my fist connects with the mirror. Hard. A sharp throbbing pain fizzes around my hand and Cato rushes in.

"Clove!" He explains shakily. I realise that my hands bleeding a lot. "You're so stupid." He washes my hand and removes a shard of glass that had wedged itself into my hand. He disinfects the wound and bandages it up. He leads me to bed and holds me to him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again! What were you even doing?" I shrug and Cato subconsciously pulls me closer to him, protectively. He doesn't even show signs of sleep as he waits for me to fall asleep. Guess he still doesn't trust me after last night. Ouch.

 _Dream_

 _I stand by the cornucopia as Callie finally finishes killing 12. She stands up and Cato comes into view , sword hanging from his belt._

 _"You took your time." Muses Callie. Cato draws his sword._

 _"Shut UP!" He says and stabs her in the heart._

 _"Callie!" I scream and try to run to her. An invisible forcefield stops me though. Cato looks up._

 _"Hello Clover. 2 Furnham sisters killed by the same guy, on the same day, with the same sword." He cackles and drives the sword through the forcefield and towards me._

I wake up sweating with the odd tear on my face.

"Shh. It's alright. It was just a nightmare." Cato whispers to me, running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. I eventually feel myself drifting off to sleep.

When I wake in the morning Cato has an arm draped protectively around me. I roll my eyes and notice that he's still snoring lightly. Gawd damn it. I begin to untangle myself from him but he seems to have developed sharper senses since returning from the arena.

"Clove." He mumbles "What are you doing?" I sigh and lean back into the bed as his arms tighten around me.

"You weren't trying to escape again, were you?" He asks his gaze fixing on me and turning stoney.

"No." I say simply and he holds me to his chest.

"And seeing as you woke me up last night I _at least_ deserve to know what your nightmare was about." Cato says.

"Why do you _want_ to know? And what do you think it was about?" I snap and Cato glares at me.

" _Because_ you woke me up and you were yelling in your sleep." He replies.

"What was I saying." I add cautiously.

"First of all it was Callie's name. And then it was mine." I tense slightly. Damn. I sigh and give in because I don't want him to do anything to me.

"You killed Callie and then you killed me." I say "And you seemed to enjoy it." I try to sound as if I couldn't care less but my voice cracks as I mention Callie's name. I miss her so freaking much.

"Clove, I'd never do anything to hurt you." Cato says and I push myself away from him.

"You already did." I hiss. I sit on the bed and hear him storm out of the room. Then I hear a key in the lock. He locked me in? Who the hell does he think he is? I go and shower and then put on the same outfit that isn't my training outfit that I've been wearing. It's all I've got. Then, as I'm brushing my hair Cato comes back in. He's holding a letter in his hand. He looks up at me.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Capitol to announce our you _have_ to pretend to be in love with me." My jaw drops open. "Otherwise your husband is going to have to sleep with other woman." He rakes a hand through his hair and I can tell that it bothers him. I shrug and Cato looks at my outfit.

"We start planning the wedding in," He checks his watch "2 hours. Our wedding planner comes from the Capitol. So she'll want you to look nice." I scowl.

"This is all I've got."

"Then I suppose we've got to go shopping." He leads me out of the house, holding my hand tightly and talks and we walk, wait scratch that, he pulls me along after him.

"You have to be on your best behaviour, OK? And nobody is to know that you don't like me like that...yet. And you do NOT want to know what would happen if you don't do this." I shudder and Cato leads us into a store. In less than an hour we have got me a new wardrobe. When we get back I shower again and dress in a green pinafore. My shoes are black and patent and I have white ankle socks. Cato's insisted that I play the innocent, cute, fallen in love act. I brush my hair and put on minimal make-up. When i come down cato looks at me and smiles.

"You look nice Clover." I shrug and walk over to the couch. Where I am with this boy, god knows? Then there's a knock at the door and it's Cato's family as both parents have insisted on assisting with the planning.

"Good morning, Cato. Hows my angel holding up without his mummy." Cato rolls his eyes.

"Muuuuum." The blonde woman flicks her hair and laughs.

"There you are son. You've got quite the catch, haven't y'" A brunette guy comments as he ruffled Cato's hair. Cato gives an awkward crooked smile and I flush.

"Catoooooooooooooo!" Yells a little kid, flinging themself so hard at Cato that he nearly falls over.

"Hey Lola. Did you miss me?" The little kid, who turns out to be a 9 year old version of Cato's mother nods.

"Who's this?" She asks, pointing at me.

"This is Clove. The girl I''m going to marry." Lola smiles at me before cocking her head in recognition.

"Isn't she the girl you pointed at and told me that you thought she was pretty." Cato blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"How do you even...remember that?" He mumbles as Lola laughs. Then my parents arrive and try (and fail) to act as if they're perfect parents. When the wedding planner finally arrives she is a right nutcase. In the 5 hours of 'planning' all we do is decide that we'll marry on June 21st (in 3 weeks) and that all of 2 and a total of 100+ people from the Capitol will be guests. It's decided that we'll have a meadow fairytale wedding and that it'll be televised for all of Panem to see. No pressure.


	10. Chapter 10

When everyone's gone I collapse on the couch. My face aches from having to smile so much. I can't believe that I've only got 3 weeks of freedom left. 3 weeks. It almost feels like a death sentence. In some ways I wish that it was. I'm sure I'd look forward to that more.

Cato sits down beside me.

"Hey." He says softly and I turn away from him. "Clove. What's up?" I hold back a laugh. What does he _thinks_ up. I hear him growl at my silence. He stands up.

"I'm going to make dinner." he says and walks away. I scoff and lean back and put my head in my hands. When did it all get so complicated? I look around and remember that this is the room that I sat in yesterday when I had to watch...that. I feel tears prick my eyes as I recall my crying sister. I shake my head and stand up abruptly. I walk around until I eventually walk into the kitchen, about an hour later.  
"There you are. I couldn't find you anywhere." I shrug and sit down. I fiddle with my tea mostly and don't eat much. Cato seems to notice that somethin's off. He makes the wise decision of not confronting me about it.

In the morning Cato shakes me awake.

"Clove. The train arrives in an hour!" Cato says urgently.

"That's nice." I mumble, not listening to him.

"Clover." I don't say anything. He sighs and rips off the duvet.

"Hey." I squeal.

"Come on Clover. Get ready, I already packed for you." I mentally roll my eyes and groggily get up. I shower and get changed into the green pinafore. When I next see Cato it's when there's 2 peacekeepers at the door. I look at him nervously. Last time a peacekeeper came knocking on my was when Dad was drunk and had got into a fight. I still have a small scar on my thigh from that night. Cato smiles at me reassuringly.

"It's time to go babe." He calls and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. I realise that he wants me to act infront of them so I let him lead me out of the house, the peacekeepers carrying our luggage. They're obviously here to _protect_ the newest victor. Whatever. When we get to the train lots of people are gathered around. Cato laughs and waves but I just avoid peoples looks of disappointment. I was suppposed to be a career. And careers don't love. I used to be feared but I'm seen as pathetic now. My lifes completley changed in the course of a few days. We board the train and are told that'll take 2 hours to get to our destination. The Capitol.

I go to the bedroom and sit on the bed. Instead of the click of the door shutting, I hear footsteps and know that it's Cato.

"What do you want?"I spit and he chuckles.

"You're the little charmer, aren't you Clover." I glare at him and he gives me an equaly hard one.

"Now listen, Clover." He snarls "You _are_ going to do what _I_ say. Understood?" I nod slightly and he smirks in satisfactory. "You _will_ pretend to be in love with me. You _will_ act along and not give it away. You _will_ say that we've been secretly dating for 3 years, I asked you out after I'd seen your knife skills, we've been on a total of 436 dates, I proposed to you when you visited me in the Justice hall, your sister was the only one who knew we were dating and you can't wait to be married and have kids." I harden my glare.

"I _don't_ want to pretend all those things. _Especially_ having kids. Children are brats." Cato laughs at me again.

"Well you _have_ to Clover, OK? You don't get a say and you _will_ give me a child." I pale slightly at the thought. " _I_ get to decide when, so I'd _behave_." He says and I huff and fold my arms.

"So here's what's happening. We'll get there tonight and then tomorrow we'll be preped and interviewed together. Then the next day we'll be interviewed seperatley so that Ceaser can find out more. Next is a photoshoot, then we attend a feast and on our last full day a ball."  
I look at him.

"How do you even _remember_ that?" I ask and he laughs again. It must be a nervous habit.


	11. Chapter 11

We have a late lunch, that was delicious and then we return to our rooms. I lay on the soft bed and stare up at the ceiling. Cato was speaking to someone else about when we'd get there. I sigh and fiddle with my fingers. I bite my lip, a habit that I've stopped noticing that I'm doing. I hear the door open, footsteps and then the bed sinks from someone else's sudden weight. Cato. His soft, large hand runs through my hair and the other strokes my cheek. I don't react and try to remain emotionless and empty. I suppose that's how I feel. I feel like a whirlwind of emotions. I have no idea of what's going on with myself or anyone else.

"You're really unconvincing Clove. You better act well or else I'll make sure you pay." I shudder at his words and he lets out a harsh laugh. I pull myself away from him and stand up. I march off out of the room. I honestly have no idea of where I'm going but I just want to get away from him. He's just so infuriating. About 10 minutes later a voice sounds to say that we'll be arriving in half an hour and that we're now entering the Capitol. I retrace my steps slightly and find a window. I look out at skyscrapers, stadiums, basically anything you could think of was there. I let out a small "Woah." and hear chuckling behind me. I whip around and there stands Cato. And he looks pissed. He has a smirk on his face but his eyes have a fire in them that means he's angry. His fists are clenched and his face is tinted red.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He snarls and I fix a hard glare on him.

"Did it _ever_ occur to you that I _didn't_ want to marry you. _You_ of all people! Maybe I never wanted to get married at all. Maybe I wanted to go into the Games and if I came out nice and if I didn't too bad. Maybe I never even _liked_ you and maybe I wish that I could die!" I have no idea why I just said that but by the look on his face I've struck something and it isn't good. His hand connects with my cheek and I yelp. I hold my throbbing cheek and glance worridly at Cato. The fire in his eyes has multiplied.

"SHUT UP!" He roars and I step back, slightly alarmed, "It doesn't matter about what you want! _YOU_ don't matter! And how _dare_ you say all that." He fixes his gaze on me. "Now you need to stop being stupid and running off and start being obedient or things are going to get bad."  
"And they already aren't?! And did you ever stop to think _why_ I kept trying to get away from you? Why the hell did you ever even want to marry me? You don't know what I'm going through. It wasn't you who got married off by your parents. And it wasn't _your_ sister who just died. And you having been hit by your Dad since you were 3 years old! All of that was _me_." I cover my mouth to stop me saying anymore. Cato walks up to me an I take a step back. This works until my back hits the wall (quite hard actually) and Cato boxes me in with his hands. I breath slowly and try to calm myself. I'm trained to deal with these sort of situations. But not against Cato.

"Clove, you have to stop getting so ... fiesty. It really turns me on." Cato mumbles while using his hands to lean on slightly. My face is probably a mixture of disgust and confusion. He breaths heavily and looks at me. He places a kiss between my eyebrows and I hide the blush that tries to invade my face.

"Your so beautiful Clove, you know that right. And I will do everything in my power to keep your Dad away from you. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I _never_ mean what I say when I'm angry. You're amazing and your my everything. Please don't talk about that about the Games. They're horrible. I have nightmares almost every night before you moved in with me. I will never let you go in there and risk dying. Starving, dehydrating, poisoned, burned, frozen or murdered, they're all horrible ways to die. I won't let you risk it. I'm sorry Clover, I really am. I love you." He kisses my forehead and my stinging cheek. "I'll try my hardest to control my anger, I promise." He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls me to his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. I lean into him, mostly because I don't want him to explode again, but partly because it feels ... nice. Safe. When Cato pulls away after several minutes he wears the biggest, goofiest smile known to man.

Cato leads me back to our bedroom (even though we never actually stayed the night).

"You'll get to meet some of my friends at the feast and ball." He says casually "Other victors." I nod and look at him to try to figure out what he's getting at but I find nothing. Then it's time to exit the train. Cato interwines our fingers before we step out and whispers into my ear.

"Smile." And with that we walk out into the sea of press and photographers. Cato smiles and waves while he leads me through the crowd. I give a smile even though it feels weird as I usually just smirk. Cato kisses my head and waves to the crowd one last time before we go inside.

When we get in we're led to a large but empty room where we eat. Afterwards I shower and then we sleep, me wrapped in Cato's strong, muscular arms.

When I wake in the morning it's to Cato. Again.

"Clover, it's breakfast. You gotta get up now babe. We need to get to the stylists and that." I nod sleepily and sit up. I shower, etc and dress in a white dress with a lime green floral pattern. Cato leeds me to the breakfast room where I have an amazing breakfast of waffles and syrup with hot chocolate. Nothing has ever tasted so good. Then I'm taken to a group of strange looking Capitol people.

"I'll see you at the interviews Clover." Cato says, kissing my forehead before being led away by his own posse.

"Hi, I'm Chezewa, this is Zetec and that's Livaus. We're your prep team!" An excitable woman squwaks. Chezewa has orange skin, orange and pink neon afro and a bright orange neon dress with 7 inch orange stilletos. Zetec had a fruit mohecan and brightly coloured make-up and clothes (even though he's male). Livaus had a green dress, shrubs for a wig and green skin along with green tattoos. They looked freaky but seemed alright.

Chezewa washed me and waxed me. Zetec worked with my hair and Livaus on my face. About an hour later I was taken to a man.

"Hi. My name is Damian and I'm your stylist. We've decided to dress you in this scarlett and gold dress as it's the colours of 2 and also will go amazingly with your eyes!" Damian quirked. Damian wasn't as weird looking as my prep team, but only by a little. The dress had sleeves that were thin and rested on my shoulders. The bodice was tight but the skirts were light and puffy-outy. The actual dress was scarlett and it had gold designs on it. My hair was down and I had a gold lily in my hair. I had a red lipstick and gold eyeshadow as well as gold nail vanish. I had red heels. I was led through a maze of corridors before we arrived someplace that didn't appear all that different. I'm led through some doors into a space that I presume is behind the screens of the Ceaser Flickerman show. Cato arrives in a black suit and he looks dashing. When he see's me his mouth drops open.

"Clove...you look beautiful!" He stutters. I blush the same shade as my dress. He interwines our fingers and then pulls a box out of his pocket.

"Almost forgot. Your engagment ring. Gold with a ruby heart." He places it on my ring finger and I stare at it. It's probably more expensive than anything I've ever owned. Cato chuckles and leads me over to be fitted with a microphone.

"I'll answer all the questions unless Ceaser directs them at you. Try to look relaxed. It works best with the cameras." Then theres a countdown and Ceaser appears and starts the show.

"Please put your hands together for the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Ludwig and his fiancee Clove Furnham!" Ceaser announces and me and Cato walk on stage. I smile and feel glad for Cato's hand. He squeezes it encouragingly. We sit down on a white loveseat.

"So Cato, tell me about your future wife!" Ceaser starts.

"Well, what i there to say? Her names Clove. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, beast with knives. I love her." The crowd awws.

"So Clove. Do you have a ring?" Ceaser asks.

"Yes Ceaser, I do. Would you like to see?" I ask and Ceaser nods. I hold out my hand and the screen behind us fills with the image of my ring.

"It's beautiful. And it goes with your dress!" Ceaser smiles. "Clove Furnham. Furnham. Where have we heard that before?" Ceaser asks. I can't tell if he's playing the crowd or if they really have already forgotten my sister. I wouldn't put it past the Capitol. Ceaser turns to us and Cato looks at me and squeezes my hand. He's about to tell them. Please, don't let me cry on camera god."

"Clove's sister, Callie, went into the games with me." Cato says carefully, whilst putting an arm round my shoulders and pulling me to him. I try to relax into him and find that I do so easily.

"I'm so sorry. How could I had been so careless?" Ceaser apologises.

"So when's the wedding?" Ceaser asks trying to cheer up the crowd.

"It's on June 21st. In 3 weeks." Cato says.

"I am invited right?" Ceaser teases.

"Of course! You'll be there with the filming team!" Cato informs Ceaser.

"I can't wait." Ceaser replies. The interview continues like this for a while and then we're done. Cato leads me off and looks at me when we're off stage.

"Are you OK Clover?" Cato asks, concern evident in his voice. I yawn and my eyes feel heavy. Cato laughs. "Tired?" I nod. Cato scoops me up in his arms and I let out a shrill yell. People around us start laughing. Cato carries us off somewhere, presumably to our bedroom. I never found out though. I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
